1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable particularly of transmitting two-side original.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional facsimile apparatus capable of transmitting two-side original, in case the two-side reading is selected, the original information of the front side is transmitted with designation of the transmission of the top side (or front side), irrespective of the sub scanning length of the original information, and then the original information of the back side is transmitted with designation of the back side.
In the above-described method, the two-sided original, is read and the read data is transmitted with designating the front or back side. However, since in the receiving unit (or station), the recording sheet is often available only in a fixed size, there is encountered a major drawback that the control for the two-sided recording in the receiving unit becomes difficult if a long-sized original is transmitted from the transmitting unit.
In consideration of the foregoing, the object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile apparatus capable of smooth transmission without causing a trouble in the receiving side, even in case a long-sized two-sided original is read.